


Another Year Down

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the year winds down, Dinah wishes Slade was there... and Slade has his own thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year Down

"...and I'm offline, O. No more emergencies for me tonight." Dinah listened to the reply, then put her comm gear away. Nothing short of catastrophe was dragging her back out of the house now. She just wanted...

...wanted him, wanted to feel him holding her. She shook the wishful longing away from her brain, refusing to dwell on it. A glance at the clock told her he was probably in the middle of Mongolia, the New Year already gone by for him.

She sighed, put a cup of soup in the microwave to heat, before settling on the couch miserably.

Maybe she should have volunteered to take monitor duty after all, let J'onn go watch the idiot human festivities.

Somewhere in the middle of the lonely ruminations, she dozed off, soup forgotten in the microwave.

`~`~`~`~`

He let himself in, moving cat silent. As good as she was, there was no way she'd know he was there if he didn't want her too. He took in the fact she was still partly in gear, asleep in the glow of the television, her boots, jacket, and gloves dropped heedlessly near the door. It made him smile, as he took in the time. He didn't usually rush a contract, but on such a simple bio-tech run, he hadn't really needed to stick to a tight timetable.

He could have gone home, but Wintergreen would be out, charming some pretty thing at most a third his age.

He knew he could have that for himself, with a short stop in Gotham.

The big man set his gear bag down, and went to kneel by the couch side, hand coming gently to her forearm. Her eyes flared, momentary fear scent rising as she realized someone was that close, without waking her, before her lips curved up in a sleepy, contented smile.

"Thought you had..." His finger brushed over her lips silencing her.

"Did." He replaced his finger with his mouth, claiming her in a deep kiss. "Decided what I wanted was you." She shivered at how his voice just poured right through every hot spot she had.

"They say you'll do whatever you do on the New Year, all year long." Her eyes were impish.

"Well, sister, guess I'd better get you in that bed for midnight," he replied back without missing a beat.


End file.
